


Bloody adorable

by OnceuponaDecember



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU - The boys are in uni, Fluff, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaDecember/pseuds/OnceuponaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho desperately wants to find out, who is the lucky one Thomas is seeing behind his back and he ends up discussing things with Newt. Bad choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody adorable

”I tell you Newt, the shank is seeing someone.” Minho fumed, taking a big sip of his Caramel Macchiato. They were sitting in the huge cafeteria of the university, spending their well deserved afternoon break, before the evening lecture started.

 

Newt took a sip of his Chai Latte, but he knew he had to answer something, Minho wasn’t the guy, who let things go, till he didn’t have a satisfying answer.  

 

“Why are you so sure?” the blond asked finally.

 

“We are shucking roommates Newt. And I noticed things.”

 

Newt lifted one of his eyebrows. “Things?”

 

“Things.” answered the Asian sincerely. “He spends a lot more time in the bathroom lately, making sure he looks good, before he goes out. He’s using his cologne a lot as well to smell good. And when he comes back, he always has that dreamy face with the huge puppy eyes and everything.”

 

Newt couldn’t help, but smile at Minho’s obvious frustration about the whole issue. “Ok, so he’s seeing someone. I don’t see, why it’s such a bad thing.”

 

“I don’t mind him dating. But…” the Asian stopped in mid-sentence with a big sigh.

 

“But?” pressed Newt. He started to get curious.

 

“Thomas has been my best friend since we were five. And we never had secrets from each other. Until now. He never says anything about his mysterious date. Anything I ask jut bounces off him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but he always tells me everything. Or he used to.

 

Newt started to get anxious. Minho looked really hurt. He had to comfort him somehow.

 

“Maybe it’s not that serious.” he shrugged. “Maybe his not sure about his feelings and he wants to see clear himself, before he shares the details with you.”

 

“He always asks my advice. Always. And it’s pretty serious, believe me. Thomas is in love.”

 

Newt’s head snapped up. “How do you know, he’s in love, when he doesn’t even talk about it.”

 

 

“Didn’t you listen at all, shank? I know the guy better, than I know myself. It radiates off him. He hasn’t been in love like…forever, and now that he is, he doesn’t find me a good enough friend to share his happiness with.” Minho pouted like a little kid.

 

“I’m sure he has a good reason to keep it from you.“ the blonde said, patting Minho’s shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Like what? Tell me one good reason, why he’d…wait a second!” The Asian’s eyes grew wide, looking at Newt with sheer terror.

 

The blonde’s hands started to sweat. _“Did Minho figure it out?”_

 

“He’s seeing Teresa.” Minho whispered in a defeated tone.

 

“What? NO!” Newt cried, a little bit too loud. “Come on, Minho, don’t be a bloody idiot. Thomas would never make a move on your girl.”

 

“He’s not my girl.” Minho pouted again.

 

“Mhhhmm.” hummed Newt with a smirk. “Everyone knows that you have an Alaska sized crush on her.”

 

“No I d…” Minho started, but Newt cut him off in mid-sentence. “Everyone. Knows. Including Teresa. And she fancies you as well. And I’m a hundred percent sure she’s not the one, who’s dating Thomas.”

 

“How can you be a hundred percent…? Minho’s face darkened. “You know it, don’t you?” he accused.

 

Newt tried to play dumb. “Know what?”

 

 

“Newt, do I look like an idiot?” Minho asked with his eyebrows high up.

 

“Do I really have to answer this question?” the blonde asked with a smirk, desperate to divert the conversation.

 

“You know who Thomas is dating, you know who he’s in love with. And…you’re so going to tell me.” Minho grinned like an idiot. “Did he pick the lucky one up at the Glade in March? I knew I should have come with you. Damn my cousin’s wedding. Come on Newtie, spill the beans.”

 

“I’m only going to spill my latte on your head, if you keep on pressing the issue, Min.” Newt said, massaging his temple. Boy, it started to get out of control. “Listen to me! Thomas is your best friend and if he’s not telling you something, he must have a good reason. Maybe it’s because of the guy…or girl he’s seeing. Maybe he…or she is just too afraid to share their fragile relationship with the whole word.”

 

“You must be kidding me.” the black haired guy exclaimed. “Have you seen the guy? Have you spent time with him? I thought you were his friend too.”

 

“And your point is?”

                                    

Minho looked at Newt like he was doubting the total obvious. “Everyone likes Thomas. He is handsome, smart, funny and selfless. He works as a volunteer in an elderly home during the weekends, for heaven’s sake. Every girl wants him. Gosh, every guy wants him. Even the straight ones. If someone was lucky enough to gain his love I don’t see why she or he wouldn’t shout it from the rooftop.”

 

“You sure, you’re not the one, who’s dating him?” Newt asked to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Don’t be a shuckface. He’s my best friend. I just wanted to get you to understand…” the Asian started, but Newt interrupted him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I can see your bloody point.” said the blonde, deep in thoughts.

 

“What point?” asked a third voice, and suddenly, unrequired butterflies filled Newt’s stomach. “Hey, Tommy.” he smiled warmly.

 

Minho shook Thomas’ hand, looking at the clock on the far wall of the cafeteria, before he jumped to his feet with an alerted face. “Oh, shuck, I’m gonna be late from my lecture. See you guys!” he waved, before he rushed out.

 

“What’s up?” asked the brunette, intending to touch Newt’s hand, but deciding against it at the last second. He knew the blonde was a private person. “Did you have a good day so far?”

 

“Yeah, we can say that. I had a rather interesting conversation with Minho.” Newt smiled. He suddenly felt his hand itching to touch Thomas, but he wasn’t sure, if the brunet wanted it.

 

“About?”

 

“He wanted to find out, who you are seeing.” Newt said casually, but a half, smile was playing on his lips.

 

Thomas laughed out loud. “He’s desperate now, isn’t he? But he has to deal with it. I’m not gonna tell him a thing.”

 

The blonde involuntarily slid closer. “Because of me.” he said flatly.

 

“Because you’re not ready yet, and I don’t want to press you.”  the brunet said. Like he didn’t know, what he was doing, he tucked a loose strand of hair back behind the blonde’s left ear.

 

“He thinks he’s not a good enough friend for you.” Newt reasoned, like Thomas was the one, who needed convincing.

 

“He’ll get around.” Thomas shrugged.

 

“You know, he said another interesting thing.” Newt said, His heart wanted to jump out of his chest and the butterflies wanted to break loose from his stomach. For the brunet’s questioning look, he finally found his courage to go on. “He said you are…in love.”

 

Thomas’ face visibly paled. He didn’t look at Newt anymore, like the blonde just found out that Thomas was a serial killer or something.

 

Newt suddenly felt very bad. Twelve weeks ago, when they went out to the Glade, the biggest club in town, they didn’t expect to end up kissing in one of the corners after a few drinks. But it happened. They were pretty close until that point and Newt was terrified to lose the brunet’s friendship. They tried to stay away from each other after the awkward evening. But they couldn’t.

 

Just a few days after the party, they found themselves kissing again in Newt’s house. When they found out that they want more than just friendship they agreed on a few things to keep their relationship running smoothly. Firstly, that they’ll keep it in a secret. And secondly, that they won’t talk about their feelings and doubts, just enjoy what they have, till they have it. Thomas wasn’t so sure about their agreement, he had no problem with anyone knowing about them, but Newt wanted to stick to it.

 

At the beginning, he thought it was just a stupid crush. That it’ll fade away in time. But it didn’t, not for Newt. It only became stronger. Two weeks ago, kissing and brief touching was not enough anymore. They both wanted more. A lot more.

 

After they made passionate love in Thomas’ apartment, Newt was too afraid to examine his feelings up close. But he couldn’t stay away from them, not for long. Five days ago, he finally admitted to himself, that he was head over heels in love with the brunet. Thomas was everything, Minho mentioned before. Sweet, funny, smart, and hot as hell. Bloody adorable.

 

And five days ago, Newt started to panic. What if the brunet didn’t feel the same way? What if it really was just a crush for him, something temporary and light-minded? But when Minho said Thomas was in love, his stupid heart fluttered with excitement.

 

“I’m sorry.” Thomas mumbled, avoiding Newt’s gaze.

 

“For being in love with me?” Newt asked in a small voice.

 

“I didn’t tell him anything, I swear. He doesn’t know that it’s you. I was never good in hiding my feelings. And I know we agreed on it, but I want to tell it to you, just once, before…before you end it. I love you. I didn’t plan it, it just happened. But it’s still true.” Thomas stopped talking completely. He started to rise up from his seat, ready to leave.

 

Newt’s heart was beating so fast, that he started to think he was having a heart attack. All the butterflies spread their wings in his insides and his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He caught the brunet’s arm and pulled him back to his seat.

 

“Do I really have to end things now, or can I just say that I love you too?” he asked in a plain tone, but deep inside, he wanted to explode with joy.

 

It took some time for the penny to drop, but when it did, Thomas’ face lit up like a bonfire. “You do?”

 

“Yup. A lot actually, but you don’t have to know that.” Newt declared with a grin. His hand was still holding Thomas’ wrist and it was tingling and burning pleasantly. He looked at the brunet’s lips, unable to stop himself. He never wanted to kiss anyone so badly, like he wanted to kiss Thomas at that moment.

 

Apparently, Thomas had the same idea, because he leaned a bit closer, just to stop himself, realising his mistake.

 

“Can we go back to my place? I really want to kiss you right now.” the younger boy whispered, blushing like a tomato.

 

Newt shook his head. “I don’t think we can skip this lesson. It’s a really important one.”

 

Thomas’ smile faded just a little bit, before he looked at the clock. “Yeah, we only have ten minutes. I don’t think we can make it home and back.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t leave you any other choice, but to kiss me right here.” the blonde said with a mocked sigh.

 

Thomas didn’t ask anything. He only had to look at Newt to be sure, that the blonde wasn’t joking. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde’s waist, pulling him closer. As an answer, Newt put his arms around the brunet’s neck, warming his fingers to the soft brown hair.

 

The kiss was only a peck on the lips. It didn’t last long, it wasn’t showy and it was just for the two of them. But it was a very important kiss. The first official one.

 

They both jumped like rabbits when  heavy hands landed on their shoulders.

 

“Finally, shanks! I though I’ll have to play the heartbroken best friend for weeks before you two admit your feelings to each other.” Minho said with a toothy grin. He looked pretty pleased with himself.

 

“You knew it was Newt all along?” Thomas asked stunned.

 

“Of course I did. You two were practically drooling over each other in the past few weeks. I think everyone knew it.” He looked at Newt meaningfully. “Everyone. Knew.”

 

“You think so?” the blonde asked with a surprised smile.

 

“Well, I cannot see any surprised faces around.” the Asian said.

 

Newt pulled Thomas closer to him, intertwining their fingers. “Don’t you have a lecture to attend to?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“We attend to the same lesson, oblivious shanks.” Minho laughed. Thomas and Newt looked at each other, before they burst out laughing. They were too occupied with each other to notice that little detail.

 

“That’s why they say love makes you blind, stupid, deaf and mute.” Minho said.

 

“I don’t think they say that anywhere Min.” Thomas chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

“Of course they do, shank. Now get your sorry arses moving, before Mr. Simmons kicks them to fringes for us being late for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I saw that video on youtube and it inspired me. Hope you liked it. :)   
> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
